yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 52
May 16, 2018 TBA|opening = go forward|ending = BOY|animation director = Satou Mizuki , Hasegawa Issei|episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 2)|previous = Episode 51|next = Episode 53}}Tapping Out or''' Hero in Name Only known in the Japanese version is the fifty second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on May 16 2018. In Canada will air on October 13, 2019 Synopsis Soulburner manages to survive a brutal attack from GO’s Dynawrestler monsters, using the effects of his Salamangreat monsters. Determined not to lose against GO, who wants to prove himself to be the strongest Duelist, Soulburner sets his fist ablaze, and starts a counterattack! Featured duel: Soulburner vs Go Onizuka ''Duel continues from the previous episode'': '''Turn 4: Soulburner Soulburner activates the Spell Card "Link Fire's Return", Special Summoning a "Salamangreat" Link Monster from his GY, then inflict damage to Go equal to its Link Rating times 200, but it cannot attack or activate its effects for the rest of the turn. He Special Summons "Salamangreat Heatleo" (2300/↙↑↘). Soulburner activates the Field Spell Card "Salamangreat Sanctuary". When Soulburner Link Summons a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, the effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" allows him to use a monster with the same name as Link Material instead. Soulburner uses "Heatleo" to Reincarnation Link Summon another "Heatleo" (2300/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatlio" was Reincarnation Link Summoned this turn, Soulburner activates its effect to change an Go's monster's ATK to that of a monster in his GY. He makes the ATK of "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" the same as "Meer" in his GY ("King T Wrextle": 3000 → 800 ATK). At the start of Soulburner's Battle Phase, Go activates the effect of "King T Wrextle", targeting a monster Soulburner controls. That monster must attack before other monsters Soulburner controls, and if it does not attack, it is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. He targets "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar". "Jack Jaguar" attacks "King T Wrextle". As a "Dinowrestler" Gore controls is battling Soulburner's monster with equal or higher ATK, he activates the effect of "Dinowrestler Martial Ankylo" in his hand, sending it to the GY to prevent that "Dinowrestler" from being destroyed, then after damage calculation, Soulburner's monster's ATK is halved. The attack continues and "King T Wrextle" is not destroyed (Go: 2900 → 1900 LP). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Jack Jaguar" is halved ("Jack Jaguar": 1800 → 900 ATK). Turn 5: Go "King T Wrextle" attacks "Jack Jaguar". As a "Dinowrestler" is attacking Soulburner's monster, the effect of "World Dino Wrestling" increases the ATK of that monster by 200 during damage calculation only ("King T Wrextle": 3000 → 3200 ATK). As Soulburner would take damage from an attack involving a "Salamangreat" monster, he activates the effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary", paying 1000 LP to change the ATK of a "Salamangreat" Link Monster he controls to 0, then gaining LP equal to its original ATK (Soulburner: 2100 → 1100 LP). He targets "Heatleo" ("Heatleo": 2300 → 0 ATK; Soulburner: 1100 → 3400 LP). The attack continues and "Jack Jaguar" is destroyed (Soulburner: 3400 → 1100 LP). As a "Dinowrestler" Link Monster inflicted battle damage to Soulburner, Go activates the effect of "Dinowrestler Rambrachio" (???/0) in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. While "Rambrachio" is on the field, "Dinowrestler" monsters except "Rambrachio" cannot be targeted by card effects. Turn 6: Soulburner Soulburner activates his Skill "Burning Draw", to lower his LP to 100 and draw a card for every 1000 LP lost (Soulburner: 1100 → 100 LP), in this case one. Soulburner activates the Ritual Spell Card "Rise of the Salamangreat", Ritual Summoning a "Salamangreat" Ritual Monster by Tributing monsters from his hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of that Ritual Monster. As Soulburner controls a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, he can shuffle "Salamangreat" monsters in his GY to his Deck instead of Tributing. He shuffles the Level 4 "Salamangreat Falco" and the Level 4 "Jack Jaguar" to Ritual Summon the Level 8 "Salamangreat Emerald Eagle" (2800/2000). Soulburner activates the effect of "Emerald Eagle", Tributing a "Salamangreat" Link Monster. If "Emerald Eagle" attacks Gore's monster, before damage calculation, the effect of "Emerald Eagle" destroys that monster and inflicts damage to Go equal to its ATK. He Tributes "Heatleo". "Emerald Eagle" attacks "King T Wrextle". The effect of "Emerald Eagle" destroys "King T Wrextle" and inflicts damage to Gore equal to its ATK (Go: 1900 → 0 LP). Characters in Order of Appearance Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2